I Didn't Mean That
by XoKris10oX
Summary: When Eren messes up getting Armin pissed at him, how does he earn the blonde's forgiveness? [Eren x Armin]


"Hey guys, new mission I heard." Eren said, walking up to Mikasa, Sasha and Connie. The three looked at him then nodded in understanding.

"Who's all going?" Mikasa asked.

"Levi's squad and us." Eren shrugged.

"What about Armin?"

"He can stay here. He wouldn't do much anyways. He isn't exactly the best at fighting." The words left Eren's mouth before he could stop them. It was dead silent. He didn't know why everyone was staring at him. Or more like behind him. Until he heard quietly sniffling. And that's when he realized the mistake he made.

"Thanks E-Eren... I knew I wasn't good at fighting but thanks for trying to say it behind my back!" Armin cried.

"W-Wait Armin!" Eren reached out a hand only Armin glared and stepped aside.

"Leave me alone! I get it!" Armin hissed. "You guys are awesome at taking down Titans and I just wanted to be one of you guys... No I'm just the 'get in the way' guy!"

"Ar-"

"Just stop talking. Have fun on your mission."

* * *

It's been two weeks since Armin last spoke to Eren. He felt hurt, betrayed, angry, everything he hated feeling. He knew his physical abilities were lacking compared to his smarts but even more so. Armin thought Eren was his friend. Armin looked down sadly.

"Arlert, we're going out on a mission." Levi's commanding tone brought the blonde out of his thoughts. Armin merely glanced at the Corporal before giving a small nod. He hadn't been out since before the whole argument with Eren.

"W-Who's all coming?" Armin asked with hoping that Eren wasn't coming. But he knew, he probably was.

"Ackerman, Commander Smith, Kirstein, Yeager, myself, you and Hange wanted to come as well. We're going in a small group." Levi explained. Armin's heart sank at the mention of Eren coming. He didn't want to be anywhere near him for the time being but he knew, he never had a say. Sometimes he wished he would've just been devoured and ripped apart by Titans ages ago. It would be better than trying to live in fear everyday. He didn't know anymore. His family was dead along with most of his friends.

"Okay sir." Armin sighed, watching the Corporal leave with a small nod. Armin wasn't sure if Levi even knew the fight he had with Eren or wanted to make them talk again. Either way, Armin had his heart set on avoiding Eren through this all. It was a quick mission. Search the forest for Titans, done. Simple. Armin sighed before standing up and started heading towards the group. When Armin was close enough, he saw how Eren noticed him. They made eye contact for nearly two seconds before Armin looked away. Eren's mood shifted to depressed when Armin glared at the ground when he joined the group.

"Alright, I want you guys to choose a partner so you can stay close to that person. There will be on group of three. Consider it like backup." Levi told the group. Armin just stood there and watched how everyone partnered up with someone. He wondered who he would go with. Maybe Mikasa. But then again, she'd probably partner up with Eren. Who would Jean partner up with? Armin was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Eren walk up beside him.

"Partners?" Armin jumped at the sound of Eren's voice before glaring slightly.

"No tha-"

"Don't really got a choice. Everyone already picked their partners." Eren had to hide the small smirk at Armin's face of anger and frustration. This was perfect. They were somewhat forced to stick together. That would give Eren the opportunity to apologize. Armin looked out to find Mikasa was partners with Hange, Erwin, Jean and Levi decided to make a three man group since there was an odd one out. Armin sighed clenching his fists before turning to Eren with a look that held so many emotions.

"I hope I'm not too weak for you." Armin was practically shaking with anger. He wanted out of this mission. He wondered if that was possible.

"You aren't. Look about what I said-"

"Save it! If we have to be partners, fine. But I'm not talking to you." Armin stormed towards the horses.

"Yeager, are you and-" Levi started only for Eren to cut him off.

"Nothing's happening. Everything's fine. We'll be ready to head out."

* * *

Armin was not happy. He was really not happy. His horse was walking down a trail with Eren beside him on his horse. He could feel the looks Eren was giving him and he didn't like it.

"Hey Armin?" It didn't surprise Eren how Armin didn't respond. "Should I Titan Shift so we can cover more ground faster?"

"..." Silence was all that he got. Eren sighed in frustration.

"Great conversation." Eren looked around the area they were in. "We can search better ground with me as a Titan. I'm a lot faster that way. Plus if we run into a Titan, it won't be a problem."

"Whatever." Finally Armin said something. It was barely heard, almost like a whisper in the wind but Eren still caught it.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Eren said, stepping down from his horse. If Eren knew one thing, it's that Armin couldn't stay mad at him for long. By the end of this mission, they'd be best buddies again. Or he hoped they'd be. Eren bit down on his hand hard, enough to draw blood. Lightning crackled down and Armin's once normal comrade was now towering over him. Eren looked down at Armin with eyes that held smug in them.

"Oh whoopie you changed into a Titan! Don't gotta act all smug..." Armin scowled. Eren just reached his hand down, grabbing Armin by the back of his cape. "H-Hey!" Eren lifted him up so they could stare each other in the face. They had a stare down. Bright green eyes staring into ocean blue.

"Humph." Eren breathed, as if saying 'watch it'.

"Put me down before my horse runs away!" Armin demanded. Eren gently moved his hand a little, making Armin swing back and forth, almost like taunting him. "I will hurt you!" Eren just stuck his tongue out at Armin, spiking up the blonde's anger. The sound of a horse running away brought the two out of their heated stare off. Armin looked down to see his horse, running off into the forest. There was a pregnant silence. None of them dared make a sound. Eren could swear he felt heat rolls rolling off the smaller boy.

"I. Can't. Believe. You!" Armin said through clenched teeth. "How am I supposed to go faster now?!" Eren gentle sat the boy on his shoulder, looking over at the blonde that had his eyes on the ground. It was awkward to say the least. Armin didn't want to sit on Eren. He was still mad at the brunette.

"I'd rather walk, thanks." Armin huffed, crossing his arms and wanting down. Eren just shook his head and started walking. "Woah!" Armin squeaked, feeling himself almost falling back. Being as quick as he was, he quickly gripped a strand of Eren's black hair to hold him up right.

 _'I'm so going to kill him later! Why do I have to be partnered with him?! I'm too weak for him, like he said.'_ Armin furiously thought. Eren could practically feel the anger the blonde possessed in his tiny body. Eren raised on his hands up and stuck out his pointer finger. Armin was too much fuming in his head to notice what the Titan was going to do.

 _'I swear he's such an ass sometimes! If I could turn into a Titan then he couldn't say I was weak! Maybe-'_ Armin squeaked, feeling a giant finger rubbing the top of his head. It was somewhat soothing and irritating at the same time. More so relaxing though. Armin resisted every part of his body to enjoy this but that wasn't the case. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his eyes from closing and letting a little sound out of pleasure.

"S-Stop." Armin's words meant nothing. Eren would've been smirking in his human form right about now. Armin knew that. He actually was from inside the Titan. Eren kept this up as they walked through the forest. It felt like a massage. "A-Are you even looking for where we-we're going?" Eren nodded, stopping his actions and letting his hand rest by his side.

 _'He has no idea, does he?!'_ Armin thought.

"We're lost, aren't we..." Armin crossed his arms and watched how Eren stopped and looked around. It became silent. Not even the birds in the trees were chirping. "Admit it! We're lost!"

"..." Eren ducked his head down a bit with apologetic eyes.

"Unbelievable! You've been leading us around in the forest without knowing where we were going?!" Armin demanded, standing up on Eren's shoulder to glare at the Titan before him. Eren's tongue sneaked its way out of his huge mouth, licking Armin's cheek as an apology. "Oh now you're sorry! You're sorry about getting us lost and that's it, right?!" Eren shook his head, guilt in his eyes. Armin glared, eye brows narrowed and huffing out of his nose. He couldn't be more angry right now.

 _'How can I show Armin how sorry I feel?'_ Eren thought. _'I think I may have an idea...'_

Eren poked Armin gentle, gaining the blonde's attention. Armin looked back up at him, glare still intact.

"What Eren? If this has something to do about finding our way out of here, please say something." Armin growled. Armin was about to say more only the slick tongue that belonged to none other than Eren swiped its way up Armin's face, scaring the boy half to death. Armin's face was slightly wet from saliva and his eyes were wide. His body felt as if it died right then and there. "You did not just do that..." Armin said in disbelief.

 _'H-He didn't just lick me... like a dog or something... Now I'm all wet...'_ Armin whined in his head, attempting to wipe off his face.

"And the point of that was?!" Armin hissed. Eren just shrugged which made Armin topple over. Considering Armin was standing on his shoulder, facing the way Eren's face was, his face knocked into Eren's teeth. "Man I hate you right now..."

 _'Is he blushing?'_ Eren wondered, seeing how Armin's cheeks were tinted pink. _'Awwwww.'_

Armin pushed himself up in embarrassment. He swore Eren did that on purpose. If there was one thing Armin learned from Eren over the years was even if they fought, he'd still care for him. But, unfortunately, he also liked to play around with him until they were back on good terms. Armin opened his mouth to say something but a roar brought the two out of their fooling around. Before Eren could blink, a huge impact slammed into his stomach making him fall to the forest floor. Armin screamed as he went flying from Eren's shoulder and rolling across the ground. Eren quickly looked to where Armin fell, the blonde barely having the strength to get on all fours. Eren turned his attention to the Titan that came out of no where. His eyes held anger and hatred towards the beast.

"E-Eren, you okay?!" Armin shouted. The Titan looked up at Armin, the mouth opening just a tad. Eren knew that look, he knew it well. The Titan stood up from Eren and charged towards Armin. Eren's protective side started to kick in. Even as children, Eren was extremely protective over Armin. Images from the day his mother died flooded through his mind. The way the Titan grabbed her and ate her like she was nothing. Eren wouldn't let that happen again. Not again. Armin went to scramble to get up but his body ached. Maybe Eren was right, he wasn't made for this. Eren started getting up and began to run after the Titan that was still heading towards Armin. He could make it. He knew he would rather die saving Armin then witness him being devoured by the species that took his mom and fellow soldiers. The Titan reached Armin before Eren could get there. Eren watched in horror as the Titan picked Armin up by the leg. Eren's body started to move faster than it ever had before. He would get there in time to save his friend. Like he always did.

The sickening sound of Armin's bone breaking made Eren's anger spike to new levels. He let out a fierce roar, tackling the Titan before Armin could even get close to the mouth. Armin fell back on the forest floor, tears spilling from his eyes. He gripped his leg in agony as the pain was unbearable. He felt pathetic. He wasn't like Eren or Mikasa. Not even close to Levi. Armin looked up with blurry vision but could make out clear as day the head of the Titan getting separated from its body by Eren's fist. Eren had let out a roar before rushing to Armin, staring down at the small boy. Eren went to pick him up but Armin cried out when Eren bumped his leg. Eren's guilt weighed down on his shoulders. Eren gave Armin an apologetic lick on the cheek. Eren moved his pointer finger and thumb down, picking Armin up from under his armpits. Armin let out a hiss before going quiet.

"S-Sorry." Armin mumbled. "Sorry... about everything. Y-You were right. I-I just get in the way..." Armin felt himself being abruptly in Eren's line of vision. It looked as if Eren was glaring at him. Eren's head shook from left to right while keeping up his walking. Eren didn't want to run into another Titan and get Armin even more injured.

"..." Eren looked around in thought, wondering where to go. He had no idea.

"W-We have to go... right.." Armin breathed out. Eren looked down at his blonde friend, wondering how Armin knew that. "I-I took the sightings a-around us and remembered wh-where we came from.."

 _'You're so smart Armin, more than you give yourself credit for.'_ Eren thought. Eren knew that staying out in the open for much longer wouldn't be good for either of them. So he did what any idiot would do. He ran like the wind. Armin squeaked, feeling how fast Eren was going.

"D-Don't drop me!" Armin demanded. Eren just glanced at the smaller boy before picking up speed, scaring the crap out of the poor child. Like he hasn't already been scarred for life too many times already.

* * *

Once Eren and Armin arrived back where everyone else was, they started asking million of questions. It took them all day just to find their way out. Armin explained what happened so Mikasa and Levi wouldn't kill Eren. The glares from the two made Eren and Armin shiver. Armin ended up getting medical help for his broken leg. He rested peacefully on the soft, infirmary bed. The small sound of the door creaking open got Armin's attention. His attention turned to the door to see Eren walking in with some flowers.

"Hey." Eren smiled.

"Uh hi. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" Armin asked.

"I asked to sit out this one time. I wanted to visit and look after you." Eren shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and sat the flowers on the side table. "Can we talk about what I said?"

"No." Armin almost replied instantly.

"Well you can't really run away so we can talk about it." Eren twiddled his fingers together. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"And?"

"You may not be as advanced at fighting like me and Mikasa but when it comes to using your head, you'll always be better at that." Eren smiled softly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like that. The words came out wrong."

"I-I guess you're forgiven." Armin's cheeks heated up but a smile graced his lips.

"YAY!" Eren jumped up, cupping Armin's face between his rough palms. He pressed a kiss to Armin's forehead, letting his lips linger there for a bit. Armin couldn't believe what was happening right now. Armin was always fond of his best friend but would never admit it out loud, fear of scaring the brunette off. He knew Eren never saw him like that. He'd be better off with Mikasa or Levi. They're strong, just like him.

"Soooo now what?"

"Aren't you gonna confess?" Armin froze. His brain died. His heart dropped to his stomach. Eren did not just say that, right?!

"W-What...?!"

"Oh come on, I know you like me. You have for a while now but I knew you were embarrassed. Now would be a good time to confess to me. I'll even pretend I don't know."

"N-Now why would I say t-that?! You're nuts..." Armin mumbled, wanting nothing more than to run and hide in a hole somewhere.

"I found your journal. That's not what it told me~" Eren smirked watching how Armin's cheeks started to turn red.

"F-Fine I-I love you..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat! No way!" Eren faked shock as he widened his eyes and tried to hide the smile.

"S-Shut up!" Armin muttered shyly.

"I love you too Armin." Eren smiled before slowly closing the gap between them. Armin squeak was swallowed by Eren's hungry lips. Out of all things Armin thought how Eren would react, this wasn't one of them. Their lips mashed together softly and Armin couldn't help but surrender. Not that he was complaining. It was soft, almost like it was meant to assure Armin. But that was over quickly when their tongues started to fight for dominance over one another. Eren winning of course.

"Armin?" Eren asked once he backed away.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Armin's heart felt like it was exploding in his chest right now.

"I-Isn't it obvious what the answer is?"

"Of course but I wanted to ask you."

"Oh how nice of you. What you've been doing to me in your Titan form, I never would've thought you had a heart."

"Oh ha ha. Admit, you loved it when my tongue traced-"

"THANK YOU!" Armin's cheeks were ablaze. Eren laughed before sticking out his tongue at the male.

"I'll remember to do that stuff more often."

"You better not!"

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

"Way to go Eren!" Armin cheered as he watched his boyfriend completely destroy Titans all around. He was just flopping them like rag dolls considering he was in Titan form. Armin's leg healed almost completely but the doctor instructed him to give it a few more weeks before he joined in battle. So now he just planned and watched from the sidelines until his leg could heal completely. He could walk on it and somewhat run but that Titan really took a toll on the blonde.

"You cheering for your boyfriend?" Mikasa said with a somewhat happy tone.

"Yeah! Isn't he great?!" Armin smiled.

"Yeah." Mikasa had a small smile on her lips as she went back to fighting. She was happy her two friends could find happiness with each other.

"Eren! You were amazing!" Armin praised as Eren walked over to the smaller boy. Eren allowed his tongue to slip out and swipe Armin's cheek, saliva slicking down the boys face. "You did not just do that again!"

 _'Armin's so fun to tease!'_ Eren thought watching Armin try to punch his hand. Eren laughed when he witnessed Armin jumping from the tree branch he was perched on to his arms wrapped around the Titan's neck, trying to 'strangle' him. _'He should really be more couscous about his leg then trying to kill me.'_

"Are you feeling the pain?!" Armin asked, slightly panting from holding himself up and just dangled there for a few moments. Eren held his chest and acted like he was getting hurt real bad. The others watched in amusement at the entertainment. "I will... hurt you..."

 _'Sure you will.'_ Eren thought, smirking on the inside.

"You guys ready to head out?" Mikasa asked, breaking the fun the two were having.

"Yeah. I'll just need some help getting down." Armin said, looking down noticing how far from the ground he was. Eren grabbed the back of Armin's shirt and held him up to his face. "Thanks now put me down." Eren just shook his head and pointed to his cheek. "What do you want?"

"He wants a kiss, idiot. Just do that so we can get moving." Jean sneered but completely kept quiet when Mikasa sent a glare his way. "What?! Oh come on, they're gay! That's weird."

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN ASS!" Armin hissed. Everyone stared in shock at Armin's innocent mouth saying something like that. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH LOVING THE SAME GENDER!"

"Jean, step back. You have no right to judge their relationship." Mikasa's glare hardened.

"But-"

"Lemme at him!" Armin squirmed to get away and tackle the ass wipe that was hating on him and Eren. Eren growled at Jean before walking off with a squirming Armin. Armin wanted to just smack that guy over and over again.

 _'There is nothing wrong with being homosexual! Stupid bastard...'_ Armin thought with anger. He crossed his arms and just sat there, letting Eren carry him. Armin looked up at Eren, clearly seeing the irritation in his eyes just as much as he had.

"Eren, you okay?" Armin asked. Eren looked down at the blonde and nodded. "Good. Don't listen to that douche. He can't tell us who to love." Eren made some sort of chuckling noise before setting Armin back on his shoulder. The other soldiers followed as they kept wandering through the woods. Armin looked over at the giant before him. He quietly stood up and gave a fast kiss to Eren's cheek. Eren glanced at Armin, smug dancing in his green eyes.

 _'I can tease him even more now.'_ Eren thought, chuckling silently. Armin sat back down before he felt that familiar wet, slick sensation he felt too many times to count.

"Stop doing that!" Armin demanded. Eren just stuck his tongue out and patted the blonde's head with his pointer. This was just the beginning of their relationship and no one was going to change that.

* * *

 **Another story done! :)**

 **Sorry, I love Eren x Armin. xD (I am still going to write Fairy Tail fanfics if you're one of my followers of my other stories and think I'm not)**

 **Please don't hate the story too much. I only read the Manga cause I can't really handle blood. I don't know much about Attack on Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin. I'm hoping to watch the Anime soon with my friends so they can tell me when the gore happens. Well two of them have seen it. The other two... let's just say I'm probably going to jump and cling to them the whole time. Seems like a good Anime though, just so much blood for me. I know, kinda sad. D:**

 **This story was actually fun to write because I thought of Eren always teasing Armin in Titan form and all that. xD I know I use Titan Eren a lot in this story but I really like Titan Eren. xD**

 **I honestly do know that Eren x Armin isn't a popular ship like Levi x Eren or Mikasa x Eren. I personally ship Eren x Armin just cause they're cute together. Sorry to all the Levi x Eren and Mikasa x Eren shippers out there.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
